Not such an accident
by Kenners
Summary: Ever wondered how far a man will go for a little satisfaction? Sasuke and Sakura find out here...
1. Chapter 1

Of all the normal days in Konoha this was set to be the most. Everything was normal, the sun had risen at 6:14am that morning. He had arrived at the Special Police Academy at 7am and now at 12pm Captain Uchiha was sat at his desk looking over paper work and occasionally picking at the bento he had prepared earlier. Then something happened that would throw that "normal day idea" out of a ten storey window. At 12:01 pm there was a sharp knock on the door,

"Come in," he said strongly. A tall slender woman creaked open the door and peered in at him with only a slight hint of trepidation,

"Captain, I've got an urgent message from the hospital," she said with a cheery but timid voice. Not looking up from the paper work Sasuke shuffled his files around and began to pack up,

"Does it give any more information?" Sasuke asked looking up at her as he got up from his desk. The woman at the door met his eyes and per usual she had the breath knocked straight out of her. She had been an intern at the police academy for three months now and every time she had to address him the same thing happened. He was walking towards her in the doorway; his onyx eyes bored right into her and caused her stomach to flutter.

"Tchen?" he said assertively trying to pull her from her daze. She shook her head and smiled awkwardly at him whilst failing to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Umm yes sir, but only a little. Hokage-sama has been in an accident," she said with a small tone of concern in her voice as she re-read the memo in her hand.

"Thank you," he said as he passed her in the doorway. She turned and watched him walk slowly down the corridor before turning round the corner and disappearing. She smacked her forehead with her palm and began to mutter to herself in embarrassed agitation as she walked the opposite direction.

Sasuke walked out of the police station doors and walked down the high street hastily towards the hospital. He shook his head at the very thought of the mishaps that the "Hokage" had managed to get himself into. He felt a small pang of worry mingled in the annoyance which only made his step a little quicker.

He turned the corner again and saw the hospital in sight at the end of the street, he headed on down steadily before he heard his name called out.

"Hey, Sasuke!" came a warm and exuberant voice. He looked up to see Kiba and Hinata walking towards him from the general direction of the hospital.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"On your way to the hospital?" Kiba asked casually. Sasuke nodded and watched Kiba snigger at his response.

"I take it he's not seriously injured then," Sasuke said as he cocked an eyebrow. Hinata sighed and laid a hand on her chest with an obvious sign of relief.

"No thank Kami," she said softly but without any stammering.

"And to think I was worried," Sasuke muttered under his irritated breath.

"Oh no I'd still he worried if I were you. If not for right now," Kiba said as he laughed happily and Hinata joined his laughter with a soft giggle. Sasuke rose his brow at both of them in confusion.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"You'll find out at the hospital," Hinata laughed slightly as she and Kiba exchanged a knowing look. Sasuke merely shrugged and continued down the road, raising a hand in a casual goodbye motion to them both.

"God he's gonna get it," Kiba said as his laughter faded.

"It wasn't that funny," Hinata giggled slightly. He looked down at her,

"Give it a few days and I promise you will die from laughter," he said amusedly. He swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and they began to walk down the street.

"Come on beautiful, I owe you a dinner."

Sasuke finally made his way through the hospital entrance and strolled over to the reception desk, he waited a moment while the receptionists finished their phone calls before getting to him. A tall red haired nurse turned and smiled at him beguilingly,

"Hello Captain. May I help you," say said as charmingly as she could.

"I'm here to see Uzumaki Naruto," he said curtly. She nodded and tried to suffocate a giggle but it made its way out.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he said finally irritated with the joke he wasn't in on.

"Oh I think it's best if I just show you to Hokage-sama's room," she said as she grabbed a clip board and walked around from the back of the desk. "If you'd like to follow me," she said as she headed down the left corridor. He followed her until she stopped outside a plain white door with A5 embossed on it. She opened the door and held it open as he walked in.

He stood stock still in the doorway at the image that greeted him inside that hopstial room. Naruto's bright smile was beaming up at him from the hospital bed.

"Hey Sasuke," he said boisterously. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at him.

"Naruto… What the HELL?" he exclaimed. Naruto was sat upright in the hospital with practically ever part of him covered in bandages. Over the bed there was a huge frame of wires and poles that were keeping almost all of his already casted limbs elevated. Naruto looked down at himself and smiled awkwardly,

"Oh yeah this," he laughed slightly. "Well you know…" he said as he looked back to the nurse still at the door. "That's fine Fuyuumi," he said with a friendly smile.

"Of course Hokage-sama," she said as she closed the door with a respectful bow. Sasuke walked over to the end of the hospital bed and picked up the chart and gave it a look over.

"Naruto," he said softly. Naruto looked up at him,

"Eh?" he said cheerfully awaiting his next comment.

"How did you manage to break both legs, three ribs, an arm and your tailbone?" he said with a kind of wonderment in his voice. Naruto chuckled at himself and tried to shrug but couldn't with the sheer bulk of bandages on him.

"I was on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and well…" he said with a happy go lucky smile plastered on his face.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question without your brain exploding?" Sasuke asked as he gloomed down over Naruto. "How many mission have you been on since you were appointed Hokage?" Naruto gave a confused look which generally meant he was thinking and then he broke into a cheerful laughter,

"Six in the past four months," he said defiantly. "Record breaking! No Hokage has ever been in the field for that long out of war times but if the elders think they can keep me out of the field just because I'm Hokage, they've got another thing coming."

"Okay and every single one of those were A-ranked mission right?" Sasuke continued.

"You bet," Naruto said. "Except the last one which was a C mission. Stupid elders were getting worried about the riskiness," he said with an annoyed groan in his voice.

"How did you manage to get more hurt on this single mission than the past five? I mean Kakashi was with you for Kami's sake!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Well it's actually Kakashi's fault." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in disbelief and scoffed slightly. "No seriously. It was all Kakashi sensei's idea," Naruto said. He began to look around and then strained to try and peer out of the closed door. He looked straight at Sasuke once more and giggled darkly.

"Can I trust you Sasuke?" he said with a mischievous tone. Sasuke nodded unsurely. Naruto leant in and Sasuke moved in closer to the bed. Naruto looked around once more in a slightly paranoid manner and then finally whispered,

"I'm not actually hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Sorry for lack of disclaimer and hello on the first chapter, was so excited about getting it out I forgot :D Ooppss! This is basically a result of writters block but I promise that Jeopardy chapters will be out very soon, thanks for everyone who has alerted it. Kind of lost a bit of confidence after the lack of reviews but oh well.

Right now for business: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to the manga. If I did, well there'd be a cute little blonde kunoichi named Raichiru (japanese of my name ;)) who was the object of desire for all the gorgeous shinobi out there. I can dream, in a disclaimer at least :D

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and they both looked round quickly. Stood in the doorway with a commanding presence was the only pink haired kunoichi in Konoha,

"Hi boys," she chimed with a radiating smile. Sakura moved into the room and closed the door behind her before turning to them both. Sasuke's eyes gravitated towards her per usual, whenever she wore her uniform his eyes were never anywhere else. She wore a figure hugging black skirt with a simple white button down shirt and a long white doctor's coat, complete with stethoscope. Her hair was twisted up in a bun held with a single chopstick. She walked further into the room and greeted them with a bright smile.

"Ohayo Sasuke," she said as she walked past him and round the other side of the bed. She looked down at Naruto and shook her head,

"Of all the wards in all the hospitals, why did they have to put you in mine?" Sakura joked as she poked him in the chest with the eraser end of her pencil. Naruto grinned his cocky grin and put his "uninjured" arm behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"Just lucky I guess," he said. "Oww!" he exclaimed as she poked him again with the other end this time. Sakura looked up and with a smile shook her head at Sasuke. He smiled back awkwardly.

"So care to explain how this happened Naruto," Sakura said as she prepared to make notes. He sighed,

"Well it's a really long story Doctor Haruno," he explained while flashing her a smile. "Kakashi dropped a boulder on top of me," he said simply. Sasuke swore to Kami that even though it had never happened to him before, he was certain he felt himself sweatdrop. Sakura giggled to herself and replied with a sarcastic,

"Oh really?"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto replied with a wink. Sasuke sighed and shook his head again, Sakura gave him a sympathetic look and then turned back to Naruto.

"All I'm going to do right now is check your wounds and redress them, okay?" Sakura said as she walked closer to the bed. Curiously Sasuke peered over the side of the bed at him, if he wasn't really hurt Sakura find out and most certainly pulverise him. Naruto seemed extremely calm though and he just nodded and hummed in consent for her to go ahead. Sakura laid her hand on his chest and a sudden green hue erupted around her hand as she mentally searched him for wounds as Sasuke had seen her do many times before. She closed her eyes slowly proceeded to push her chakra inside of him. Although he would never admit it, Sasuke found the grace and precision of an elite medic admirable and frankly, captivating. He switched on his sharingan silently to watch her work and to try and figure out how Naruto was planning on getting away with whatever he had planned. He watched as the first whisps of chakra entered Naruto's highway and then suddenly he saw it. Something shooting down Naruto's chakra highways, darting up and away from his core like a bullet straight for Sakura. Sasuke rushed forward and tried to pull her away in time but suddenly Sakura yelped and was forced back roughly by an invisible force. Sasuke reached out and caught her in his arms, her back crashing into his chest with a force that almost winded him. For a moment everyone stood in stunned silence until Sasuke caught a glimpse of Sakura's hands, the palms burnt an angry red from her own chakra.

"Jesus Naruto!" he yelled.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked hurriedly, sitting up and leaning forward as much as he could with obvious worry. Sakura laughed gently and smiled,

"I'm fine," she said non-chalantly. "Never had that happen before," she giggled. She turned her head round and smiled back at Sasuke. "You can let me go now." Sasuke looked down and saw his arms still around her protectively; instantly righting himself and showing no embarrassment he dropped his arms. Sakura walked around the bed and pulled open the bedside cabinet draw, pulling out some bandages which she gingerly wrapped them around her hands.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, always reverting back to the childish honorific when he was worried about her. Sakura sat down on the side of the bed and smiled,

"Sure I'm fine! It's just a burn," she said holding up her palms for him to see. "I'll get Shizune to heal them in a bit. Stop worrying," she teased as she mocked punch Naruto's healthy arm. However she winced slightly and craddled her hand instinctively. She looked up to see both men frowning at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll go now find her now then shall I," she said with a defeated huff. She rose up from the bed and crossed the room, pausing momentarily in front of Sasuke and laying her bandaged hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Don't be hard on him, it's not his fault," she whispered cheerfully. She then swept out of the room with one last flash of a smile to them. The moment he heard her footsteps fade to the end of the hall, Sasuke rounded furiously on the idiot in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" he practically yelled.

"What?" Naruto cried defensively.

"I saw what you did!" he growled. Naruto's eye brows shot up in surprise,

"No way, the sharingan can do that?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke's fists balled and Naruto backed up in the bed, practically feeling anger rippling off Sasuke.

"Not the point," Sasuke growled. Naruto sighed and scratched the inch of his head that wasn't covered in bandages awkwardly.

"Shizune will heal her up," Naruto mumbled.

"Again not the point baka! You're repelling the medics with your own chakra so they can't assess your wounds aren't you? That's your "plan" isn't it?" Sasuke instigated in a drawn out sarcasm.

"Not exactly, Sakura is the only one I've repelled so far," Naruto said with an awkward smile. Sasuke looked suddenly confused, none of the pieces of Naruto's crazy puzzle fitting together and he'd about had it with trying to follow him. "The other nurses are in on it too. I don't have to repel them, they're pretending," he said with an his trademark eye creasing smile.

"And you've never done this before then? Repel someone with your chakra?" Sasuke asked as he leant in, trying to get right up in Naruto's face. Naruto looked up at him and his expression suggested he was thinking again.

"Nope. Kakashi sensei had the idea," Naruto said jovially.

"So basically you're experimenting on Sakura with your super concentrated Kyuubi infused chakra," Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused for a moment forcing Sasuke to wait until he caught up to his logic and then suddenly looked horrified.

"Oh shit! I didn't realise... Shit!" Naruto cursed, knocking his forehead repeatedly with his hand. "It was Kakashi sensei's idea," Naruto pointed out defensively. Sasuke sighed and walked back to collapse in a chair in the corner of the room. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples frustratedly.

"So apart from maiming Sakura, is there a point to all this?" he asked with a semi-exhausted sounding voice. Naruto let loose another a thousand watt smile ridden with mischief that made Sasuke slightly nervous.

"Do you have any idea what happens to patients when they can't move any of their limbs?" Naruto asked. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, anticipating the answer.

"Two words my friend.... Sponge Baths!"

* * *

Please review and say if you want me to end it like this as a mini oneshot or add a few more chapters :D X KennersX


End file.
